


heal cracks in the sidewalk

by mr_charles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Gen, M/M, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, and it's kind of degrading, and the sex with hannibal and will is in a flashback, just so's you know, slight D/s, there's no sex between bev and will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal likes to break Will. Luckily Beverly likes to help Will put the pieces back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heal cracks in the sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "all the go inbetweens" by silversun pickups. mildly un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

The world is dark, even after Will opens his eyes. His hands are clumsy with sleep as he fumbles with the knot of the scarf that Beverly had tied around his eyes. He can feel where she’d caught his curls in the firm knot.

\------------------------------------

 _It was nearing 10pm when Will drove up to Beverly’s place. He_ needed _something, something that Alana or even Jack could give him._

_Hannibal had broken him. Beat him bloody and fucked him raw, consensually of course. It was Dr. Lecter’s unorthodox was of stopping Will Graham’s nightmares. The younger man had spent the better part of the evening bent over a settee with his hands bound behind his back while Hannibal fucked him brutally. The ball gag had only been removed from his mouth so Hannibal could gag him with his cock instead._

_Hannibal had fucked him and gagged him, spanked him and bit him, but it still wasn’t enough for Will. Sure, Hannibal had let him come (multiple times, all but forcing it out of Will’s burning cock by the end of things) but that was it. As soon as Hannibal was done with him, he was done with him._

_Will was a toy for Hannibal to use and fuck and break and to make scream but when his little toy needed to be cleaned up and cared for, he cast it away._

_“Ms. Katz seems like the type to fix broken, useless things,” is all Hannibal had said as he zipped his trousers and fixed his hair._

_Will quietly tried to remember where Beverly lived as he lay naked and panting over the settee, his breath fogging up the leather._

\------------------------------------

“How are you feeling?” is all Beverly asks as she flips the chocolate chip pancake in the frying pan.

“As good as I can,” Will says, voice worn raw.

“As good as you can for showing up at my house during _True Blood_ and asking me to blindfold you and to let you sleep in my bed,” Beverly says, all in good humor. “Hungry?”

Will nods as he sits at the small table in Beverly’s smaller kitchen. The pancakes are a bit doughy in the middle but Will wolfs his portion down like he’ll never eat food again. Then again, Will’s stomach isn’t Hannibal’s top priority—not when he’s got the younger man’s mouth stuffed full of his cock.

“Can I get you anything else?” Beverly smirks over her orange juice.

“A shower?” Will asks hesitantly, mouth full of pancakes.

Beverly eyes the bruises bursting out of the collar of Will’s grey undershirt. “And some cream for those bruises,” she says. It’s not a suggestion.

Beverly’s shower is overly feminine although Will’s not surprised. He doesn’t dare to wash himself for fear some pink and sparkly scrub will stick on his skin, but the hot water is more than enough. There are bloodstains on the insides of his thighs, thin gouges that sting when the water hits them. The water that circles the drain is pale pink with blood; Will doesn’t want to know where it’s coming from.

\------------------------------------

He finds superhero print boxers folded on the toilet lid when he steps out of the shower. They’re warm, fresh from the dryer.

“I’m washing your clothes,” Beverly says as he makes his way back to the living room. “They stunk like sex.” Will blushes. “What were you doing, anyway, before you got here?” Beverly asks as she gestures for him to sit on her couch.

“I, um, there’s someone I see for, um, special things,” Will mumbles. “He… he doesn’t like to clean up after himself.”

“How did my name come up in this little _session_?” Beverly is seated next to him and laying out the contents of a drugstore first aid kit on the end table next to her.

“You were the closest?” It’s a lie. They both know it.

Beverly doesn’t push. The cream for the bruises is cold as she dabs it on his back. “Anywhere else?” she asks as she puts small band-aids to the worse scabs on his back. Will shakes his head and she puts gauze and petroleum jelly over the scrapes on his thighs.

\------------------------------------

They watch TV while Will’s clothes dry, slouched on the couch and drinking soda. Beverly’s frighteningly good at _Jeopardy!_ Beverly’s couch is all but rocking with every moment she stands to shout out the answer. But Will can guess the clues on _Wheel of Fortune_ five minutes before the contestants can, often shouting cliché phrases in a hurried voice so he can beat whomever is playing. Will wants to ask if they can ever do this again, waste an afternoon together watching TV but the buzzer on the dryer goes off and Beverly’s out of her seat before Will can start.

\------------------------------------

It’s nearly midnight when Will decides to go to bed. In the hours since he’d be home from Beverly’s, he’d felt rejuvenated and had cleaned his small house as well as he could. His dogs were bathed and groomed and he’d made a decent steak for dinner. Now, after a finger or two of whiskey, the lure of sleep called to him.

He turned and twisted in front of the bathroom mirror to try to inspect the worst of the damage when something catches his eye.

\------------------------------------

Beverly had tended to his wounds with neon pink band-aids that said “princess” in purple glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know i'm not too impressed with this but at the same time i think it's kind of adorable.


End file.
